


Percabeth, Hogwarts, Empty Tissue Box

by respnee, TheEruditeGrammacist, TheWistfulPhoenix



Series: 60x60 (Minute by Minute) fics [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, but still cute, empty tissue box, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respnee/pseuds/respnee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should have given a pissed off Annabeth a beater's position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percabeth, Hogwarts, Empty Tissue Box

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not typing it all out again. Check a earlier one for the process. TheEruditeGrammacist bold italics, TheWistfulPhoenix regular.

                “Chase really got you with that bludger didn’t she?” Jason said handing him another tissue to stick up his bleeding nose. “Well we killed the box.”  He said, waving his wand to vanish it.

_**“Ah, thanks.” Percy said sarcastically.**_

                “Slytherin’s tough to beat this year isn’t it?” Piper said after ducking into the changing room without being seen. She handed Percy a new box of tissues. “You Hufflepuffs don’t stand a chance.”

 ** _Percy ignored the offered box and pulled out his wand, fixing his nose for the fourth time that game. “Maybe if SOMEONE hadn’t gone and gotten_** herself suspended from the team.” He glared pointedly at piper “Annabeth would still be playing chaser instead of beater.”

                Piper waved her hand dismissively in the air “It was worth it.” She said “You shouldn’t have pissed her off with those flowers.”

                **_“Oh, come on!” Percy yelled. “How was I supposed to know they were booby-trapped? Totally was not my fault!”_**

 ** _“Maybe you shouldn’t accept flowers from Connor and Travis,_** ESPECIALLY not now that they have been interning at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.” Jason snapped angrily. He didn’t like it when people yelled at his girlfriend. 

 ** _“Settle down, girls.” Piper laughed. Clarisse swooped down, yelling at Percy to get back on the pitch, and he grudgingly headed back, mumbling all the while about_** …

                His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he turned the corner and ran right into Annabeth. “Guess that was revenge enough” she said with a smirk and a peck on the lips “Now get back on that pitch so I can kick your ass again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request anything leave a ship a place and a random object in the comments


End file.
